The Making of the Final Battle
The video begins with the clips and pictures from various videos of the saga. Doug (VO): In the middle of May, I got an E-mail from a guy whose screen name was Coldguy. He told me that the Angry Video Game Nerd was gonna a live appearance at a store called Digital Press and he was wondering if he could come on down and actually meet him. James and I talked about meeting up for a while and looked like this was a pretty good opportunity. So I e-mailed him and if it was cool and he's like, "Yeah sure, come on down." I called up to go over the details. And at the very end, I asked him the question if he considered making another video, like a Final Battle, something choreographed, has special effects and all that good stuff. Now, this guy's already doing me a huge favor so if he just said "no", he's too busy or he didn't want to do it, I would just agree right there and the idea would die. But luckily, he said yes. So, we drove 8 hours down to Pennsylvania, stop at his house and film the video. So contrary to what you might believe, the Final Battle was actually filmed one day before the Digital Press fight. Before we left, I wrote out a script of the Final Battle to give a idea of what exactly we would do. I e-mailed it to James the day after I wrote it. He read it 10 minutes before we film. (In James' house, in his living room) James: (laughing) I'm thinking... I want the first punch and then it's almost like then... Doug: ...I'm about to punch him. James: It's almost like we're sober, like ready were ready for it... I'm standing there at the door waiting for you to show up...and you finally ring the door bell it's like... (punch) Doug: ...you bolted and shouted to me about to punch you and he punch me and "Son of a.." and you know, it just starts. (A doorbell rings, and the door opens; it's NC, surrounded by a cartoon environment (for reasons unknown to us mortals); he winds up, ready to punch, but the camera flips and reveals AVGN, who punches NC first; NC tackles AVGN through the door.) (In the basement, where there's a green-screen) James: I imagine that behind you, it is like a cartoon like trees and ah... the bugs and.. Doug: Pepe le Pew comes up and "Bonjour!"... Rob: (behind the camera) So basically the background's gonna look like Care-a-Lot? (NC politely does as he is told as he shuts the door, and then the two resume the fight, NC screaming and chasing AVGN deeper into the room.) James: I thought we built that up it the fir... whatever video comes before like "Oh, I'm coming down for you." and it take like 20 hours to drive there. "When I come there, you'll be ready Angry Nerd, you'll be ready 'cause I will come there, anytime" And that's really funny... (Montage of scenes of NC running, AVGN angrily stands up and goes to wait at the door) Doug: I want you to come out ah... the wardrobe you're wearing at the end of the Super Mario 3 thing, the Super tech-out... James: Yeah, .... (Mike fixes James' suit) Mike: I really never this before. (everyone giggles) James: You never attract a power pad on someone's back? (AVGN begins firing, a veritable light show emanating from his weapons.) Doug: Yeah, talk about I guess about the Martial Arts all. Oh yeah and some where you gonna do the firebals like... James: Yeah. Doug: Yeah, I'm gonna hang this so your cat doesn't... James: Yeah., how about ugh... (Doug hangs the jacket near the T.V) James: Yeah.. Rob: (behind the camera) Well there in the Nostalgia Critic victory over Game Nerd, he hangs his own suit on his screen. (James and Doug pose for the camera as Rob laughs. Doug goes to his guest room) Doug: Just throw the cat on me just ahhhh... (James gets his cat from his room, and tease Doug with it) Rob: (behind the camera) The Angry Video Game Nerd seeks his kitten... Doug: No, not the kitten! No. No. Ahh.... (A red glowing text saying "The Final Battle" appears) Doug: I did open....did you? Mike: ...like glass. Doug: They were selling that it was like 20 buck . It was like... James: Yeah.. (AVGN and NC fight with light-sabers a la Star Wars. Back to the living room) Doug: (points fake gun to Mike) No no, I'm gonna you how this video gonna go,'kay. I gonna win. (Mike swings the fake saber to him) Doug: Son of a bitch! Mike: I'm gonna do it like that Doug: ... you suck now. James: Yeah, you have it like the wrong like, ahh... Rob: (behind the camera) Yeah once you don't realized you have one of those dark moll's double light sabers and you accident point toward you.. Doug: ...point it backward. maybe it gets my leg,...just and it's like ahh.. Rob: Wait, wait. Try it. try it. See if you can do it (he does it) James: (behind the camera) How would you always know? Jedi just know where it... how your suppose to hold it This page needs to be made. If you wish to make it, please finish it before moving onto a new guide.' Category:The Nostalgia Critic Transcripts Category:Content Category:Guides Category:Transcripts Category:Nostalgia Critic